Se souviendra-t-il de moi?
by lyylla
Summary: Peter et Charlotte se retrouvent mystifiés par un étrange vampire qui partage le nom de famille de leur créateur absent. Bella Whitlock n'a pas oublié son mari, pas après les coups que la vie lui a donnés, pas même après la douleur de sa transformation. Mais que se passerait-il, si le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé l'avait oubliée ?
1. Chapter 1

Slt !

Amoureuse des Jasper/Bella, j'en ai découvert une récemment qui m'a beaucoup plu, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais la partager avec vous. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'a moi.

Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à **bloodyblond. **Sous le titre de** ''Will He Remember Me?''**

Elle comporte deux chapitres.

Je voudrais aussi remercier ma meilleure amie «GrabAPen », qui m'a beaucoup aidée avec cette traduction ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Actuellement, le don de Peter n'était pas nécessairement, par manque de meilleur mot,aussi accessible que son créateur absent, mais il arrivait souvent, que son don ait suffisamment raison pour qu'il sache que quand ces voix commencaient à chuchoter à l'arrière de la tête, il ferait mieux de faire attention.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très clair avec Char quand il s'était faufilé hors de la maison en cette fin d'après-midi, mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler de quelque chose dont lui-même ne savait rien.

Le peu de chose qu'il savait, l'avait emmené dans un parking, vide et mal éclairé, d'une station-service en manque d'effectif bien que toujours opérationnelle. Il était assis en face d'un motel miteux juste à la périphérie de la ville, là où lui et sa compagne avaient résidé durant ces cinq dernières années.

Bien qu'il aurait préféré partir, au lieu d'être au motel à tenter de se fondre dans la masse et à rester tapi dans l'ombre comme l'un des violeurs qu'il avait souvent chassé quelque chose à l'arrière de sa tête lui intimait de rester là.

Il lui fallut attendre encore dix minutes avant de comprendre pourquoi.

La fourgonnette qui s'arrêta à la pompe à essence libre-service avait l'air assez ordinaire à première vue. Toute de noir, plaque provenant de Houston, deux portes et poussiéreuse comme si elle avait effectué un long voyage. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Peter fut la femme à l'intérieur de cette fourgonnette. Elle restait silencieuse. Il n'entendait aucun rythme cardiaque hormis celui du seul employé de la station-service, qui battait quelque part dans les profondeurs de la boutique. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Vampire.

Elle avait dû le sentir également, parce qu'elle s'était raidie à l'intérieur de sa voiture, sa main pâle sur la poignée hésita avant d'accomplir sa tâche et d'ouvrir la portière. Elle glissa de son siège avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle passa une main dans ses long cheveux acajou, qui lui allaient jusqu'à la taille, avant de passer ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour s'étendre. Peter se demanda même s'il elle n'était pas en train de le tester en jouant à l'humaine.

Bien que sa vision soit parfaite, il put mieux l'observer quand elle fut sous la lumière des lampes qui entouraient les pompes à essence. Il remarqua qu'elle était très belle.

Son corps mince, bien proportionné, était habillé de façon décontractée, dans une vielle veste en cuir marron très serré, un jean délavé et des bottes de cow-boy marron aussi usés que sa veste. Son visage en forme de cœur était de la pâleur caractéristique des vampires, contrastant avec la noirceur de ses cheveux ondulés, ce qui faisait ressembler son visage pâle à de la porcelaine. Ses lèvres pulpeuses colorées d'un rôle pale étaient positionnées en dessous de son nez effilé. Sous ses fins sourcils se trouvaient des cils épais qui encadrés des yeux lumineux, ayant une belle nuance …

« Dorée ? »

Ding

* * *

Peter sauta de sa place, partagé entre l'observation du vampire inconnu et la surprenante réalisation qu'elle était végétarienne, et sortit rapidement son portable de sa poche avant.

''Bien, s'il y a avait la moindre chance qu'elle ne sut pas que j'étais là …'' Il était possible qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué, Peter avait rencontré de nombreux vampires … engourdis à ce jour. Mais considérant la façon dont elle ricana dans sa direction avant de retourner vers sa tâche, il s'est dit que c'était une preuve suffisante qu'elle était tout sauf ça.

Il soupira bruyamment et appuya sur le bouton « répondre ». « Allo ? »

« Où es-tu putain, Peter Whitlock ?! Ça fait des heures que t'es parti ! » Hurla sa compagne Charlotte.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui dès que son nom passa entre les lèvres de Charlotte, puis elle verrouilla ses yeux aux siens. Peter n'était peut-être pas un empathe comme son créateur, mais à cet instant il aurait été incapable de rater le désespoir, l'espoir incrédule dans ses brillants yeux dorés.

« Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, Char » lâcha-t-il brièvement avant de raccrocher.

La jeune femme fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction, mais pour Peter, elle semblait se retenir. Il considéra ses options. Les voix à l'arrière de sa tête avaient arrêté de chuchoter, mais il savait que cette femme était la raison pour laquelle il était supposé rester là. Il sortit de l'ombre et fit un pas vers elle, essayant de garder au mieux sa démarche décontractée. Il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle quand elle se décida à parler.

« Whitlock ? » demanda-t-elle dans un doux accent du sud.

Peter se raidit. Même s'il n'avait pas entendu cet accent depuis près de 60 ans, il le reconnut.

« J'ai connu un Whitlock » continua-t-elle.

''Ce n'est pas possible'' pensa Peter. « Qui es-tu ? » Il n'avait jamais été du genre à tourner autour du pot.

Elle sourit tristement. « Mon nom est Bella. Bella Whitlock »

Même s'il était d'habitude très prudent, Peter accepta de retourner chez lui accompagné de cette étrange vampire. Il avait accepté d'écouter son histoire, mais en présence de sa compagne seulement.

* * *

L'incrédulité était l'émotion qui prédominait, provoquant l'enchevêtrement de ses pensées et forçant sa bouche à rester close. De temps en temps il brisait ce silence gênant et tendu pour lui indiquer les directions vers sa maison.

Ce fut seulement une fois arrivés, alors que Charlotte brisa cette porte en jurant que Peter réalisa qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à l'appeler ou lui donner des nouvelles. ''Merde''

Tellement absorbée à lui faire payer cet oubli, elle ne remarqua Bella qu'une fois qu'elle fut sortie de sa fourgonnette et qu'elle se glissa au côté de Peter.

De ses yeux accusateurs elle fixa Peter. « Qui est-elle ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Babe, ça c'est sûr ». Comme il ne réussit pas à lui fournir une explication et que la jeune femme étrangement timide n'a fait aucune tentative pour se présenter, Charlotte commença à taper du pied, impatiente.

« Alors ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais, Char. J'arrive à peine à y croire moi-même. » Il tendit la main et noua ses doigts à ceux de Charlotte, en l'emmena vers la maison. Il acquiesça à l'intention de Bella pour lui faire comprendre de les suivre, tout en rencontrant le regard interrogateur de sa compagne. « Juste crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle a besoin de raconter son histoire elle-même ».

* * *

Les présentations se firent rapidement, le nom de famille de Bella perturba Charlotte presque autant que le fut Peter. Tous les deux se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, en face se trouvait une chaise légèrement usée, sa compagne fit signe à Bella de prendre place.

Ils l'observèrent alors qu'elle prenait quelques minutes pour rassembler ses pensées. « J'ai grandi avec lui vous savez ? » lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Bien que Peter et Charlotte n'aient pas vraiment besoin de plus de précisions, elle le leur fournit de toute façon avec un petit sourire. « Jasper, évidemment. Nos parents étaient des meilleurs amis, c'était logique que leurs enfants en fasse de même. Les Whitlock avaient deux autres filles, Annie et May, mais Jasper était plus proche de mon âge et vu que j'étais un peu garçon manqué, on a juste … accroché ». Elle rit légèrement. « Jasper était également le garçon le plus mignon que je n'ai jamais vu ».

Du coin de l'œil, Peter vit les yeux de Charlotte s'adoucir alors qu'elle partageait un sourire avec la jeune femme plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« A l'âge de quatorze ans, comme Jasper aimait le dire, nous flirtions, ce qui adoucit le choc quand mes parents sont morts un an plus tard, à la suite d'un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Une pointe de culpabilité traversa ses yeux d'or et elle détourna la tête. « Cette nuit-là j'étais sortie jusque tard dans la nuit, avec Jasper. Je me souviens m'être dit que la pire chose qui pouvait arriver cette nuit-là était que mes parents pouvaient m'attraper. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux quand elle se retourna vers eux. « J'avais tort ».

« Oh, chérie » murmura Charlotte. De par le léger tremblement dans ses bras, Peter pouvait dire qu'elle était en train de résister à l'envie de traverser la pièce et de prendre Bella dans ses bras. Presque comme si elle avait senti son désir, Bella offrit à l'autre femme un sourire reconnaissant, permettant à la chaleur qu'elle dégageait de lui donner la force nécessaire de continuer son histoire.

« Je n'avais aucun proches parents, à l'exception d'un soi-disant oncle nomade que je connaissais à peine mais heureusement, les Whitlocks n'ont pas hésité à me prendre avec eux. J'avoue que pendant un moment j'ai failli me perdre, et si ce n'était pas pour Jasper je me serais probablement perdue. Cela m'a pris des mois avant de me sentir à nouveau moi-même, et Jasper était toujours là pour me faire rire et sourire. Si je ne le savais pas encore, à la fin de l'année, je fus certaine qu'il était le seul homme pour moi, le seul homme que j'aimerais jamais ». Elle baissa sa tête en souriant timidement. « J'en fus persuadée quand il m'avais demandé en mariage. Je n'ai pas hésité à dire oui ».

Peter l'observa alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, notant les diverses émotions qui traversaient son visage, surtout celles de contentement, avant d'être submergée d'un regard noir alors qu'elle revenait au présent.

« Nous étions mariés depuis peu de temps, avant que Jasper ne ressente 'l'appel' de la guerre », Bella cracha pratiquement ces derniers mots.

Peter acquiesça d'un air absent. Ça ressemblait bien à ce que son créateur aurait pu dire. Il se souvenait clairement lorsque Jasper évoquait certaines choses de son passé qui l'appelaient, généralement du sang, la guerre ou une combinaison des deux.

« J'ai essayé de le soutenir, d'être une bonne épouse. Si je devais être complètement honnête avec moi-même, cette annonce ne m'a pas vraiment surprise. Quand nous étions enfants, ses jeux favoris étaient généralement centrés autour de la guerre des cowboys et des indiens, tous ceux où il était le héros. Et quand il eut la chance de le faire pour de vrai, eh bien, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le lui sortir de la tête. Après un certain temps, j'avais arrêté d'essayer et deux mois plus tard, il partait pour rejoindre l'armée confédérée. »

Peter, fasciné par son regard se pencha légèrement vers l'avant. « Est-ce que ce fut la dernière fois où tu l'as vu ? ».

Bella secoua la tête. « Heureusement, non. Pas encore, du moins. Durant la première année, nous sommes restés en contact principalement par lettres. Il a rapidement gravi les échelons,en grande partie grâce au charisme envoûtant qu'il possédait depuis qu'il était un enfant. Mais il n'a jamais hésité à m'envoyer à moi ou sa famille une lettre chaque mois. On lui a accordé une courte permission l'année suivante, juste à temps pour son dix-neuvième anniversaire et il arriva à la maison en nous annonçant qu'il était envisagé pour le grade de Major. Nous avons célébré cette nouvelle durant tout le weekend où il était là. Je ne pense pas l'avoir laissé hors de ma vue ne serait-ce qu'une minute, certaine que si je m'étais détournée de lui, il se serait avéré n'être rien de plus qu'un rêve. »

Bella commença mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. « Quand fut le temps pour lui de partir, je l'ai presque supplié de rester et une partie de moi regrettera toujours de ne pas l'avoir fait, parce que ce fut la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai reçu une dernière lettre, me disant qu'il a été promu Major … et puis plus rien. Pendant deux mois. Rien. » Elle s'arrêta et sa posture s'affaissa dans la défaite. « La dernière fois que j'ai vu un uniforme de Confédéré, il était porté par les deux officiers qui m'ont annoncé que mon mari était mort. »

Peter observa Charlotte alors qu'elle s'éloigna de ses côtés, et qu'elle envahit rapidement l'espace personnelle de Bella pour l'envelopper dans une intense étreinte. Il était même surpris qu'elle ait résisté aussi longtemps. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas du genre à le montrer aux autres, sa compagne pouvait être une femme incroyablement compatissante. C'était même elle qui avait pris la décision de se nourrir uniquement des bas-fonds de la société.

Il remarqua que Bella tressaillit légèrement quand Charlotte la toucha, avant de sombrer, presque avec un soupçon de désespoir, dans son étreinte. Peter eut la sensation qu'elle était dépourvue de tout signe d'affection depuis un long moment. Cette observation le fit presque hésiter à poser sa prochaine question, à effectivement briser cette étreinte, mais il pouvait sentir sa curiosité le titiller. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

Ignorant la manière la plus discrète de briser cette étreinte, il se contenta de tousser légèrement. Sa culpabilité s'intensifia immédiatement quand Bella se retira de l'étreinte comme si elle avait été brulée. Les regrets colorèrent ses traits et elle envoya un regard d'excuse à une Charlotte découragée, qui avait repris sa place aux côtés de Peter.

« Désolé, » répondit Peter timidement. Bella lui envoya un petit sourire en réponse, pendant que Charlotte tripotait ses mains. Sa culpabilité et son embarras, le dissuadèrent légèrement de poser cette question, lui causant de bégayer. « Avais-tu … étais-tu… quand as-tu été transformée ? ». Les transformations avaient toujours été une macabre fascination pour Peter et généralement il n'a jamais hésité à poser cette question à n'importe quel vampire qu'il avait rencontré. Charlotte qui avait été perturbée par sa propre transformation brutale, n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce « hobby ».

Il fut légèrement décontenancé quand elle gloussa. « J'ai vraiment très peu de chance quand il s'agit des personnes qui me tiennent à cœur. Avez-vous déjà entendu 'les mauvaises choses viennent par trois'? Deux mois plus tard, la ferme familiale des Whitlocks brula, avec toute la famille piégée à l'intérieur. »

Charlotte haleta, mettant sa main devant sa bouche d'horreur. « Et tu n'étais pas …? »

Les traits délicats de Bella furent gâchés par un ricanement. « La petite Bella Swan a réussi à échapper à la mort une fois de plus. » Grinça-t-elle d'un air moqueur. Ses traits se détendirent et sa voix s'adoucit. « Malgré leur offre de déménager avec eux, je ne pouvais pas quitter la maison que Jasper et moi avions partagée… les draps sentent encore son odeur, » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Il y eut une longue pause alors que Bella inspira bruyamment et inutilement. Quand elle recommença à parler, sa voix était toujours un murmure. « J'ai tout perdu, mon mari ma famille et assez rapidement, ma raison aussi. Ma tête ne cessait de me titiller avec des chuchotements me disant que Jasper était toujours là, quelque part encore. J'étais si près d'abandonner à ce stade, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui m'a permis de continuer. »

Peter pâlit alors qu'il regardait la main de Bella aller inconsciemment vers son estomac. ''Oh mon Dieu…'' Il pensait de façon hystérique, une partie de lui voulait l'empêcher de finir son histoire. D'un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté il rencontra les yeux de Charlotte, la crainte dans ses yeux lui montra qu'elle était tout aussi consciente qu'eux de la direction que cette histoire allait prendre, mais ils savaient qu'il était trop tard pour l'arrêter.

« Je me suis réveillée une nuit après un horrible cauchemar Jasper m'appelait, me disant qu'il était perdu, me suppliant de venir le chercher. Dans un moment de désespoir, j'ai simplement couru. J'ignore si je courais loin de lui, ou vers lui, je n'en suis pas certaine. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne suis pas partie bien loin, le vampire sur lequel je suis accidentellement tombée y a veillé.

« À sa manière de me boire, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me transformer. Mais apparemment, dans sa soif, il n'a pas pu contrôler le venin qu'il produisait, en laissant entrer assez dans mon système pour commencer la transformation. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai réalisé que j'avais encore une fois trompé la mort. » Ses yeux se ternirent et le ton de sa voix s'alourdit alors que la main qui berçait son estomac tomba faiblement à ses côtés. « Notre enfant, cependant, ne fut pas aussi chanceux. »

* * *

Silence abasourdi.

Bella continua avec le reste de son histoire, retraçant ses années vampiriques, inconsciente que lui et Charlotte avaient arrêté d'écouter il y a longtemps.

Peter ne savait pas s'il était possible pour les vampires d'être malades, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que son estomac remuait violemment quand Bella arriva à la conclusion de sa transformation. Rien ne pouvait le préparer à entendre les mots qui furent tombés de sa bouche.

Ses pensées étaient incohérentes. ''Jasper avait… ils étaient… elle était enceinte…''

Près de lui, Charlotte était secouée de gros sanglots. « Je suis tellement…oh mon Dieu…tu dois … » A court de mots, elle réussit à sortir ces mots, « je suis tellement désolée », Peter plaça un bras tremblant autour de son épaule et la rapprocha plus près de lui.

La souffrance de son âme passa brièvement à travers son visage, avant de reprendre son masque impassible qu'elle avait gardé tout au long de son histoire. « Ça va aller. J'ai dépassé ça il y a longtemps »

''Menteuse,'' pensa Peter.

« Comment … Comment as-tu fait pour avoir autant de souvenir de ta vie humaine ? » Chuchota Charlotte hésitante, encore dans les bras de Peter. « Je ne me souvenais que de peu de chose, à part mon prénom et celui de mes parents. »

Bella haussa les épaules, « honnêtement, je ne sais pas. » Elle hésita brièvement alors qu'elle examina ça de plus près. « Je pense que c'était du désespoir. »

Au regard confus de Charlotte, Bella ressentait le besoin de s'expliquer.

« Après qu'ils m'aient dit que Jasper était parti, mes souvenirs était tout ce qu'il me restait. Je les ai gardés farouchement. » Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. « Jusque dans la mort. »

* * *

Après son histoire, Peter pensait qu'il se devait de raconter l'histoire de Jasper, du moins ce qu'il en savait. Il grimaça alors qu'il racontait la dureté des guerres du Sud, ainsi que son témoignage sur la brutalité dont Jasper avait été contraint de montrer pour apaiser sa vicieuse maîtresse Maria.

Bella resta silencieuse durant toute son histoire la seule chose à dire sur ses émotions était l'effet kaléidoscopique qu'il semblait y avoir dans ses yeux. Obscurcissement, éclaircissement, occasionnellement tourbillonnant. Peter se trouva désarmé, en notant son putain de visage impassible. Elle parla seulement brièvement quand il fit une pause après avoir partagé les détails concernant les guerres du Sud et l'important rôle, que Jasper y avait joué, bien qu'à contrecœur parfois. « Es-tu écœurée ? » demanda-t-il hésitant. La loyauté, qu'il avait pour son créateur, aurait libéré les répliques défensives qu'il avait sur le bout de sa langue, si elle avait admis qu'elle était.

« Écœurée ? » demanda-t-elle à la place. « De Jasper. Jamais. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Il partagea un regard doux et affectueux avec sa compagne, repensant à leur évasion et leur éventuel retour pour Jasper. Comment ils ont passé dix ans avec lui, avant qu'il parte de son côté.

Coupable, Peter survola la partie suivante. « Il a finalement trouvé un foyer avec un groupe de; je les appelle les ''Veggie Vamps'', il regarda ses yeux dorés, « quelque chose me dit que tu sais de quoi je parle. » Elle acquiesça. « Et il vit avec eux depuis près de 50 ans ».

Il retint inutilement son souffle, espérant qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas plus d'explication sur la vie de Jasper au cours de ce dernier demi-siècle, et sur l'exclusion évidente de certain fait, il était terriblement inquiet de ce qu'il lui dirait si elle lui demandait.

A la place, elle le surprit et, il se sentait même coupable d'y avoir pensé, il fut soulagé qu'elle hocha simplement la tête à la fin de son explication, avant de fermer ses yeux et de devenir complètement immobile.

Quand il réalisa qu'elle était en fait en train de travailler sur une sorte de plan, il s'assit en silence, ignorant le regard dur que Charlotte lui lançait.

Bella revint à elle-même en acquiesçant une nouvelle fois, et en ouvrant ses yeux. « Je viens de réaliser que l'on vient juste de se rencontrer, mais j'aimerais vous demandez certaines faveurs. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » répondit fermement Charlotte, pendant que Peter acquiesça en accord. Il avait le sentiment de déjà savoir ce qu'elle allait leur demander.

Elle baissa la tête et les regarda à travers ses cils. « Vous promettez ? »

Se sentant étrangement inquiet, Peter résista à l'envie de désapprouver, il préféra donner une brève réponse à la place, « Oui. »

Bella leur offrit un petit sourire en retour. « Je suppose que vous savez où vit Jasper ? »

Peter acquiesça, « Bien sûr »

« M'emmènerez-vous à lui ? »

Peter fit une pause, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Il n'allait pas dire non, seulement il n'était pas sur de la façon dont il allait l'emmener. Ça n'avait jamais été une bonne idée de cacher des choses au Major et lui et Charlotte avaient seulement rencontré les Cullens une seule fois, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait apprécier leur « style de vie ». C'était probablement mieux de s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Esquissant rapidement un plan dans sa tête, il acquiesça fermement. « Nous pourrons partir à l'aube. Ce sera plus facile si nous courrons, nous couvrirons plus de terrain de cette façon … » Il hésita un instant, « Mais nous devrons leur dire que nous viendrons. »

Le sourire reconnaissant qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Bella, aurait pu illuminer le ciel. « Merci beaucoup … » Ce fut son tour d'hésiter, « Mais pourriez-vous… pourriez-vous ne pas leur dire qui je suis ? Pas même à Jasper. Je ne … Je ne peux pas … » Elle fronça les sourcils impuissante. « C'est quelque chose qui devrait être dite en personne. Est-ce que ça a du sens ? »

Charlotte se déplaça à ses côtés et enroula ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte. « Bien sûr que ça en a, Chérie. C'est à toi de raconter cette histoire. »

« Merci encore » Elle se retira de l'étreinte de Charlotte et se leva. « Je vais juste aller chercher des petites choses dans ma fourgonnette. »

« Attend » l'appela Peter alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin de la porte. « Tu as dit des faveurs. Quels sont les autres ? »

La lumière dans ses yeux s'assombrit légèrement alors que ses lèvres s'inclinèrent en un sourire ironique. « D'être déterminé. » Offrit-elle, fermant la porte derrière elle.

L'inquiétude de Peter revint.

Essayant de s'en débarrasser, il se leva, pensant exactement à ce qu'il avait prévu de dire à Jasper et au reste des Cullens. Alors qu'il quitta la pièce pour passer ce coup de fil, Peter rencontra le regard accusateur de Charlotte, il secoua sa tête tristement. Il savait qu'il avait contourné la vérité concernant Jasper, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Lui dire que son mari avait épousé quelqu'un d'autre, ou que durant toutes ces années où il l'avait connu, il n'avait mentionné personne du nom d'Isabella. Pas une fois. L'homme dont elle se souvenait encore, malgré la douleur de sa transformation, semblait l'avoir oubliée.

Il ne savait pas quelle partie la ferait le plus souffrir.

* * *

Alors ce premier chapitre ? Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ?

D'après vous comment vont se passer les retrouvailles entre Jasper et Bella ? Se souviendra-t-il d'elle ?

Donnez-moi votre avis, dites-moi selon vous comment va se dérouler leur retrouvaille et le plus important si ça vous a plu. Ça me fera super plaisir .

A très bientôt

Lyyla


	2. Chapter 2

Slt !

Voici la suite de « Se souviendra-t-il de moi ? »

Je vous rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à **bloodyblond**. Sous le titre de **« Will He Remember me ? »**

C'est le deuxième et dernier chapitre.

Je voudrais remercier ma meilleure amie «GrabAPen », qui m'a beaucoup aidée avec cette traduction ;)

Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et aux ''guests'' à qui je ne pouvais pas répondre :D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Juste en dehors de la limite de Forks, dérangé par ses pensées tumultueuses, Peter s'arrêta brutalement. Charlotte lui lança un regard noir quand elle dut enfoncer ses talons fermement dans la terre humide pour éviter de percuter son dos, mais il l'ignora. Il ne pouvait pas cacher à Bella ce secret plus longtemps et il se sentit même cruel d'avoir essayé en premier lui. Mais il avait besoin de lui faire savoir en douceur.

Bella, qui était légèrement devant eux ralentit progressivement quand elle réalisa qu'ils ne la suivaient plus, elle se figea complètement et se retourna.

« Qui a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, prise dans le regard inquiet de Peter.

'En douceur', se rappela Peter.

« Jasper est marié, » lâcha-t-il, avant de grincer des dents.

'Subtile. Très subtile.'

Bella sourit avec ironie. « J'imagine. Tu n'es pas aussi bon à cacher la vérité que tu le croyais. » Elle reporta son regard pensif vers la forêt, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de la direction vers la somptueuse demeure des Cullens. « Un homme exceptionnel comme Jasper, quelle femme ne voudrait pas l'attraper aussi vite qu'elle le peut ? » murmura-t-elle.

Compte tenu de la tension dans ses épaules, elle semblait être aux prises avec elle-même, mais sa voix fut ferme quand elle parla. « Je veux tout de même le voir. J'ai besoin de savoir si… j'ai besoin de le voir. »

Peter acquiesça à contrecœur et les trois continuèrent de courir.

Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. Tandis que les voix semblaient s'être arrêtées complètement depuis le moment où Bella fut sorti de sa fourgonnette, cela n'arrêta pas la crainte qui le titillait à l'arrière de sa tête.

Pour la première fois depuis que son don s'était manifesté, il pria pour que ce qu'il ressentait soit faux.

* * *

Peter se demanda si ce fut simplement une coïncidence si Jasper fut celui qui ouvrit la porte. Il en doutait fortement. C'était de toute évidence une tentative pour apaiser et contrôler ce que les Cullens croyaient être ses créations assoiffées de sang. Il se demanda si son créateur avait même essayé d'apaiser leurs craintes.

Mais sur le visage de Bella …

Il était sûr que c'était pour un vampire l'état le plus proche de l'évanouissement.

Il passa rapidement à la douleur quand Bella tenta de s'élancer vers lui dans une écrasante étreinte qui fut interprétée à tort comme une attaque. Bella s'arrêta quand Jasper s'agenouilla dans une position à moitié accroupi et qu'un grognement d'avertissement sortit de ses lèvres. Il fut l'écho d'un grognement plus féminin, d'un petit vampire, qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière.

Bella étouffa un sanglot alors que Peter se positionna entre eux, ses mains tendues dans un geste apaisant. « Du calme, Major. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour déclencher une bagarre. »

Il arracha ses yeux du vampire inconnu dont les émotions semblaient lui être verrouillées. Mis à part l'accablante décharge d'amour quand il rencontra ses yeux pour la première fois, il n'y avait rien maintenant. Une ardoise vierge. Tout en restant sur ses gardes, il dévisagea Peter avec un regard dur et à moitié curieux. « Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? »

Il se recula aux côtés de Bella, Charlotte sur son autre flanc. « Nous devons parler », répondit-il, en mettant l'accent sur le nous alors qu'il enroula ses bras doucement autour des épaules de Bella. « Et tu dois écouter. »

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule au patriarche des Cullens, qui avait rejoint Alice dans le fond, il transmit son signe de tête avec l'un des siens. Envoyant une vague réconfortante à sa femme, Jasper se plaça sur le côté et laissa passer à contrecœur les trois vampires.

* * *

Le silence gênant et sceptique dans la spacieuse salle de séjour était assourdissant.

Peter s'autorisa un bref moment d'humour noir. 'Eh bien, c'est certainement familier.'

* * *

Bella venait juste de finir son histoire, celle-ci se trouva énormément modifiée. Elle avait espéré raconter cette histoire à Jasper uniquement. Ils y avaient des détails que ces étrangers n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Et considérant la manière dont la petite vampire qui était sur les genoux de Jasper continuait de la dévisager, il y avait des choses qu'il pourrait ne pas être capable de gérer.

Bella ne pouvait pas le supporter d'avantage. Le mélange de fureur, de pitié et de confusion dans leurs yeux étaient doucement en train de la rendre folle, elle voulait juste parler à Jasper. Seuls. Elle leva les yeux de son observation du tapis évidemment très cher et verrouilla ses yeux à ceux de Jasper une fois de plus. Les siens étaient pleins de mécontentement et de confusion. Bella inspira inutilement, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« J'espérais que je pourrais parler avec toi, seul à seul, Jasper. »

« Non ! » gronda Alice.

« Juste pour quelques minutes, s'il te plait ? » Elle esquissa un sourire en direction de Jasper. « Cela fait près de 170 ans, vous pouvez surement vous séparer un petit moment ? »

Bella ne pouvait pas décider de ce qui la blessa le plus, la douloureuse réticence sur son visage ou, lui prenant Alice dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et son affections pour elle quand il accepta finalement. Elle fut forcée de détourner le regard quand ils partagèrent un baiser affectueux.

Son regard se durcit quand il se tourna vers elle. « 10 minutes, » offrit-il. Alors qu'il était clair qu'elle fut blessée par sa brutalité, ça le frustrait de ne pouvoir rien ressentir venant d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas surgi…avec cette révélation, il aurait presque été tenté de lui dire de rester dans les parages pour mieux l'explorer.

« Viens » ordonna-t-il, avant de voltiger par l'entrée du balcon.

Bella allait le suivre, mais elle fut stoppée par la main de Peter qui lui saisissait le bras « vas-tu lui parler de… » Parla-t-il doucement.

Bella sourit tristement, alors que son regard dériva vers une Alice furieuse. « Non. Pas maintenant. » Échangeant un dernier regard avec lui et Charlotte, elle passa la porte après Jasper.

* * *

Le silence dans la vallée où Jasper les avait menés, se prolongea jusqu'à devenir inconfortable. Bella tenta de briser ce silence en racontant à Jasper quelques anecdotes sur sa vie. Elle désespérait de le convaincre qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Elle avait besoin qu'il se souvienne.

Bien qu'il fût reconnaissant d'avoir quelques aperçus de ses jours humains, il se sentit de plus en plus irrité. Comment est-ce possible que cette …étrangère en sache plus sur sa vie que lui ? Elle avait des souvenirs de lui et il n'était même pas sûr d'aimer ça. Il leva finalement sa main pour la faire taire.

« Je ne pense pas que tu me mentes. J'ai eu des bribes de souvenirs dès que je t'ai ouvert la porte.» Elle semblait tellement pleine d'espoir, il grimaça presque à ce qu'il dit ensuite. « Mais, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. »

Le sourire s'effaça des lèvres de Bella alors qu'elle se détourna. « J'espérais juste que nous aurions… nous pourrions … que tu me voulais encore. » Finit-elle en un murmure.

Jasper ferma les yeux. « Je ne vais pas renier que je ressens » il chercha le bon mot mais n'y arriva pas, « quelque chose pour toi, mais ces sentiments sont intimement liés aux souvenirs, souvenirs qui sont très vagues. Ce que nous avions était il y a longtemps. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes personnes. »

Il pouvait sentir son désespoir. « Mais nous le sommes, nous pourrions l'être. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé. J'aime Alice, elle est ma femme. Je … » Pendant une minute il était à court de mots. «Je l'ai choisie,» finit-il fermement.

La vague de désespoir qui provint d'elle faillit l'assommer et pendant un moment il eut envie de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée avant de revenir à lui-même alors que ses émotions redevinrent brusquement noires.

« Je comprends. » Elle se leva avec élégance et attendit qu'il en fasse de même. En regardant la forêt, elle laissa un doux sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres. « Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu sois heureux, d'être aimé comme tu mérites de l'être. Je suis juste désolée de ne pas être celle qui te donne toutes ces choses. » Elle se retourna et s'approcha de lui. « Mais je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse. Rappelle-toi toujours, tu en vaux la peine. » Elle se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Les mains de Jasper se crispèrent. Pendant longtemps il se sentit comme l'intrus dans sa famille. Inutile chaque fois qu'il se débattait contre sa soif. A chaque fois qu'il échoua. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de quelqu'un. Une petite partie de lui, celle qu'il avait du mal à ne pas tenir compte, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi aucun membre de sa famille, pourquoi sa femme, ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots.

Il se sentit confus alors que son apaisant parfum l'entoura et des souvenirs encore plus flous tentèrent de faire surface. Il les repoussa avec force d'un subtil hochement de tête. Il fut tenté de la secouer, de lui demander pourquoi elle lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il devrait ressentir uniquement avec Alice, où avait-elle obtenu le droit de jouer avec une vie dont il avait mis des années avant de se sentir à l'aise, mais il resta silencieux et immobile.

Presque comme si elle avait senti la direction de ses pensées, Bella se recula rapidement et baissa la tête. Le silence entre eux se prolongea et devint inconfortable.

Bella sut que rapidement leur temps touchait à sa fin. « Retourne à ta famille, Jasper. Je sais que tu leur manques. » Elle fit une pause, « que tu lui manques. »

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieux. « Et toi ? »

Elle força un petit rire. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je viens de loin non ? S'il y a bien quelque chose, c'est que ma mère m'a élevé têtue et forte. »

'Je me souviens'. Voulait-il dire, mais il se trouva une nouvelle fois en train de mordre sa langue. Il était déterminé à laisser son passé dans le passé. « Prends soin de toi, » offrit-il maladroitement à la place.

Elle acquiesça. « Toi aussi. »

Il lui lança un long dernier regard avant de se retourner et de commencer son trajet vers chez lui. Il était sûr, il se sentait en sécurité dans le choix qu'il avait fait, alors pourquoi son cœur ne se sentait pas bien ? Pourquoi sa conscience n'était pas claire ? Il lutta contre l'envie de revenir en arrière quand ses derniers mots chuchotés parvinrent à ses oreilles.

« Je t'aimerai toujours, Cow Boy. »

* * *

Des minutes, ou probablement des heures plus tard, Peter et Charlotte sortirent des bois, trouvant Bella en train de regarder au loin, vers la maison des Cullens, presque comme si elle attendait que Jasper revienne.

Ils ignoraient s'ils devaient lui parler de la joyeuse réunion qui eut lieu entre Jasper et Alice. Des larmes contenues et des baisers furent échangés entre les deux alors qu'il lui murmurait, « je te choisirai toujours, »

La décision fut prise quand Bella se retourna avec un sourire peiné, en disant brièvement « je sais. Il l'a choisie. », avant de retomber dans le silence.

Ils se déplacèrent pour l'étreindre, mais s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle eut un léger tremblement de tête.

« Ça va aller. C'était idiot de ma part d'avoir pensé qu'il m'ait attendu si longtemps. » Sa voix redevint silencieuse et les deux durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Même si je l'ai attendu. »

Elle regarda une dernière fois les alentours avant de prendre une décision. « C'est l'heure pour l'autre faveur, Peter. » Elle retira un petit carré très fin de la poche intérieur de sa veste et le lui tendit.

Peter le regarda. C'était une vieille photo, abimée par le temps, d'une ferme. « Est-ce… »

Bella acquiesça. « C'est, ou était, … la maison que les parents de Jasper ont construites pour nous comme cadeau de mariage. » Elle devint silencieuse alors qu'elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs. « Bien qu'elle ne ressemble plus à ça. Le temps a eu plus d'effet sur elle que sur moi. L'adresse est écrite derrière. J'ai besoin qu'on s'y retrouve dans trois jours. »

« Bella… Je … ne … »

« Tu as promis, Peter. »

Il détourna le regard, se traits se durcirent. « Bien. J'y serai, » dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.

Charlotte posa sa main sur son épaule tendue. « Nous serons là. » Promit-elle.

« Merci, » La reconnaissance de Bella fut emportée par le vent. Elle était déjà partie.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils marchèrent prudemment autour des ruines de cette maison, qui fut un temps magnifique, lorgnant ce qu'il restait de sa fondation et essayant de recréer l'image de cette vieille photographie. Ils retrouvèrent Bella dans l'arrière-cour, debout près d'un grand chêne, ses doigts retraçant doucement le ''J & B toujours'' sculpté dans le tronc.

Peter et Charlotte s'approchèrent d'elle avec hésitation, leurs yeux horrifiés remarquèrent le tas de bois sur le côté. L'odeur écœurante de l'essence pesait dans l'air humide.

Bella ne fit aucun effort pour prendre connaissance de leur présence, traçant maintenant le cœur qui entourait les lettres. « C'était notre arbre. Nous avions eu notre premier rendez-vous sous cet arbre, un piquenique. Jasper était tellement nerveux, il a renversé du jus sur le devant de sa chemise. » Elle gloussa à ce souvenir. « C'était là où il m'a finalement demandée en mariage, où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, où il m'avait promis à jamais. »

Ils haletèrent quand Bella se tourna pour leur faire face, ses yeux étaient ternes et complètement noirs, pas de soif, mais de désespoir. C'était une coquille vide.

« Vous savez, depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que nous étions que des enfants, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu était de devenir Mme Jasper Whitlock. J'avais l'habitude de dire à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il allait devenir mien. » Elle sourit faiblement et serra fermement l'anneau en or qui pendait à une chaîne autour de son cou. « Et pendant un court moment il l'était. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais toujours espéré -» Elle ferma ses yeux dans une expression de pure douleur, « -Et c'était merveilleux. »

Elle se retourna vers la pile en bois, la main qui agrippait son collier tomba dans la poche avant de son jean usé. Il y eut un faible râle alors qu'elle gratta une boîte d'allumette.

« C'était mon monde. Ma seule raison de vivre après que mes parents soient morts. Pourquoi j'aurais continué à vivre même après ma transformation, même après la mort de notre enfant. Quand ils sont venus frapper à ma porte m'annoncer sa mort, je les ai traités de menteurs. Je pouvais toujours le sentir. » Elle s'accrocha à la peau de son cœur qui ne battait plus. « Là. Je savais qu'il était toujours là quelque part et je me suis promis de ne jamais arrêter de le chercher tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé. Et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé et qu'il … » Elle s'étrangla incapable de continuer.

Tâtonnant la boite ouverte d'allumette, ses doigts pâles et minces en retirèrent une partie et les grattèrent sur le côté rugueux. « J'étais chanceuse qu'il m'ait même choisie en premier lieu. » murmura-t-elle. « J'aurais dû savoir que je ne serais pas aussi chanceuse une deuxième fois. »

Elle jeta les allumettes sur le bois qui s'enflamma instantanément avec un rugissement crépitant. Elle fixa les flammes pendant un long moment, fascinée, avant de parler.

« Pensez-vous que les vampires vont au paradis ? » chuchota-t-elle doucement. Un ton d'espoir pris place dans sa voix, « Pensez-vous que mon bébé sera là ? »

Peter n'avait jamais été du genre à pleurer, pas même après tout ce qu'il avait souffert avec Maria, mais il ne pouvait arrêter le venin qui emplissait ses yeux. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi désarmé de toute sa vie.

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit-il. « C'est quelque chose à laquelle je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. » il fit une pause, « mais si ça existe, il n'y a aucun moyen que quelqu'un qui ait une âme aussi pure que la tienne ne soit pas garantie d'avoir un billet en première classe. » Promit-il fermement.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, » Supplia Charlotte désespérément. « Tu pourrais rester avec moi et Peter, faire partie de notre famille. »

Bella tourna sa tête vers eux avec un doux sourire. « Vous êtes gentils. Mais vivre en sachant qu'il est dehors quelque part, qu'il est si près et que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer… » Elle fit une pause et regarda les initiales gravées. « Je ne peux pas. Il était ma raison de vivre, la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie. Je suis tellement fatiguée, Charlotte. »

Elle enleva sa chaîne, et tint en coupe dans ses mains l'anneau. « Au moins je t'aurais vu une dernière fois, mon Cow Boy. Sois heureux. » Chuchota-t-elle, en lui donnant un tendre baiser.

Elle lança la chaîne à Peter. « Pourras-tu l'enterrer sous notre arbre quand ce sera fini ? Ça ne me semble pas juste de le laisser bruler avec moi. »

Il hésitât à faire un pas en avant. « Ne me demande pas de faire ça. »

Bella jeta un coup d'œil aux flammes dansantes, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin. « Tu sais même si tu ne veux pas, j'irai tout de même vers le feu. J'espérais juste que tu m'épargnerais cette agonie supplémentaire.

Résigné, Peter acquiesça fermement et s'avança pour prendre l'anneau. Gardant son emprise sur l'anneau il l'attira dans ses bras. Charlotte s'approcha et l'étreignit de l'autre côté. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment.

Charlotte fut la première à se reculer, se détournant avec un gros sanglot.

Bella fit courir ses doigts dans les courts cheveux bruns de Peter. « Si Jasper demande, dites-lui juste … » Sa voix et sa main s'arrêtèrent, alors qu'elle reconsidérait ses mots. « … juste dites-lui que je suis rentrée chez moi. »

Peter hocha la tête, laissant à contrecœur Bella le pousser doucement.

Il y avait un sourire serein sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle faisait face à l'arbre. Elle voulait que ces lettres sculptées, et les souvenirs qui y sont liés soit la dernière chose qu'elle voit. « Eternellement, Jasper, » soupira-t-elle.

Avec un grondement d'agonie, Peter commença à la démembrer ses yeux fermés se serrèrent tandis que le crissement métallique perturba le silence dans ce champ vide. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas ? Pourquoi ces voix ne l'avaient-elles pas prévenu ?

Charlotte lui toucha doucement l'épaule alors que le dernier morceau de Bella fut envoyé dans les flammes. Il se retourna avec un grognement sauvage, les yeux noirs, ses doigts en forme de griffes et couverts du venin de Bella.

« Ça va aller, Petey, » l'apaisa-t-elle, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux de la même manière que Bella l'avait fait, jusqu'à ce que ses grognements disparurent dans des gémissements douloureux. « ça va aller, » répéta-t-elle. « C'est fini. »

Ensemble ils se retournèrent vers le feu, regardant ce qui constituait la femme la plus incroyable et bienveillante qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontrée et brûlée. Sa tête était la dernière partie à partir, sans jamais perdre son sourire serein.

* * *

Aucun des Cullen n'étaient préparés à ce moment, pendant une partie tranquille de Scrabble, quand la tête de Jasper se redressa, ses yeux complètement noirs et que le plus fort, le plus douloureux hurlement sortit de sa bouche. Cela dégénéra complètement alors qu'il perdit le contrôle de son don, son pouvoir sembla s'amplifier en même temps que sa souffrance. Son agonie se propagea causant à l'ensemble des personnes dans la maison et dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres d'arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient.

De nombreuses années plus tard, des centaines d'habitants de la ville parleraient du moment où tous tombèrent, presque simultanément, à genoux alors qu'ils furent envahis par une immense douleur à fendre l'âme. Ils ont tous, inconsciemment, pleuré la mort de l'âme sœur de Jasper, Isabella Marie Whitlock.

The End.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? C'était ce que vous aviez imaginé ? Moi perso j'espérais une fin peut-être un peu moins tragique. Lol

Dites-moi qu'avez-vous imaginé comme fin ? Celle-là ? Autre chose ?

Donnez-moi vos idées, vos scénarios :)

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette histoire, j'espère qu'on se reverra :)

Lyyla


End file.
